


Under The Big Top

by weekendrxckstar



Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Paramore, Pentatonix, The Academy Is...
Genre: Multi, its a circus au, rip to my sanity never-never, theres a lot more characters and relationships im just lazy, writing this instead of doing schoolwork lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 13:23:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14569917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekendrxckstar/pseuds/weekendrxckstar
Summary: the one train wreck where i take bands and make a circus





	Under The Big Top

Welcome to the show under the big top, the best one around. When the show opens, people flock from far, far away to witness the grand spectacle the two ringmasters put on. Their show is said to be the grandest around, others pale in comparison. Even the most famous ones sit in it's shadow. And that's because of what goes on inside. Some people say one of the ringmasters, Ryan Ross, is said to put a spell on you when you come. They say those who go in don't emerge the same.

That's how they've gained their ranks, says the press. Ryan puts spells on them to keep them in check, brainwashed slaves to him and Brendon. 

Most people are too scared to venture inside. If you do, things will change.


End file.
